Overcooked
Overcooked is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Old Valley district of Grimsdale. Plot Hamilton and Mia are in the station speaking with Hamida about her acting like a fool when the paparazzi were interviewing her. Suddenly an iris message appeared scaring Mia as this was the second time she saw such a thing. The person who sent the message was an old lady dressing like a witch saying that there is a dead man in her shop. Mia and Hamilton went into her shop, where they saw Gregory Lynn in the oven and most of his body was burned. The team asked the witch, whose name was Lily Chen, if she saw the murderer. Lily confirmed that she knows who murdered Gregory, however she can’t tell as the killer told her to swear by the river styx not to tell anyone of them being at her shop, or even hint one thing about their appearance. The team later on discovered two more suspects Polly O’Brien- The victim’s girlfriend, and Adrian Lynn- Clay’s friend, and Hamida’s ex. Later on, Joe Warren’s brother came into the station, surprised by the fact that a member of his band was murdered. Joe Warren’s brother- Gerard Warren was made a suspect, and soon after the team found another suspect, Steve Liveman. Later on, the team had to stop a fight between Adrian Lynn and Steve Liveman, who Adrian discovered that Gregory was taking provocative pictures specifically for him. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Polly O’Brien. Polly have been spying on Hamilton and the team so she knew there was no point in denying the crime, and since she assumed she’d probably get life for the brutal murder, she explained her motive: Polly is a member of a cult, who requested her to murder people in Old Valley by telling her the identity of her target, although Polly knows how to dispose of a body properly, she knew that it would be about time the police would notice the disappearance of her targets, so she made up a plan. 5 years ago, she met a man who acted shady, and would constantly give lustful glance toward woman, this gave her an idea to create a distraction for the police. She slept with the man, and manipulating him, and made that man into what is know as The Virgin Slayer. She revealed she was the one that created The Virgin Slayer, she gave him the idea to raped woman and kill them afterwards, and that whenever her boss send her a female target, she’d observe their behavior to see whether they are pagan or not, a virgin or a whore, and if she was a pagan virgin she’d send it to The Virgin Slayer to be his next target. Gregory was a member of the cult Polly was in, so he knew that she was the one that created The Virgin Slayer and swore secrecy, however he would get drunk many times, and would sometime blur things out. Once, when he was drunk he told a pagan girl (Kimberly Sussex) about his girlfriend controlling The Virgin Slayer, leading to Polly killing the girl, the same way the slayer did (minus the rape, and stripping her off). Polly ever since tried to convince Gregory to stop drinking, however he wouldn’t, so Polly decided to kill him, and frame Lily for the crime. Judge Powell sentenced Polly to life in jail with no parole. After the arrest, Dusk came to the station asking to talk to Hamilton. And then Simon Armstrong’s fiancée, Evangeline Raju, came up to Hamilton and Mia asking for help. Hamilton and Diego went to see what Dusk wants. Dusk then explained that he decided to do the same thing Kimberly Sussex did, which is doing research on the victims. When he was studying the victims’ lives, he discovered that two of them: Ada Wadsworth and Cherami have been dating Joe Warren’s brother, Gerard shortly before their deaths. Realizing that Gerard has hazel eyes, and that Ophelia mentioned the slayer having either brown or hazel eyes, they suspected that he could be the slayer. Diego and Hamilton spoke to Gerard Warren, who claimed that it was probably just a coincidence, and that can’t prove that he is the slayer. Diego and Hamilton decided to investigate his garage, where they found a locket of him and another one of the slayer’s victims, Morgan Goodwin. To avoid him claiming it another coincidence, they decided to go to speak to Elvira. Diego and Hamilton asked Elvira, whether Ophelia dated anyone before she had her experience with the slayer, where she told them that Ophelia used to date a man called Gerard Warren, but he dumped her a few days after she was raped. The team the spoke to Gerard Warren once again who still claimed innocence. Mia and Hamilton went to speak to Evangeline, who was holding her baby on her arms. She explained to them that she lost her baby’s (whom she named Simone) rattle at Lily’s shop and that Simone wants it back. After the team found it, they gave it back to her, where she thanked them. After being done with everything, Mia went up to Hamida and Hamilton telling them that she lost something at Gregory’s home, and asked if they could bring it back. Hamida didn’t like entering Adrian’s home, but didn’t want to let her friend down, so she agreed to help. In there they met up with Adrian who Hamida scolded saying that he should not speak with her ever again, and that she is only here to find something belonging to Mia. After searching the home, they found an ornamented box with “Mia” written on it with gold. Out of curiosity, they unlocked it, and found a message with an address written on it. Hamida and Hamilton went to the address where they saw Mia. Mia hoped Hamida would show up, and then out of the sudden Cindy also appeared. Hamida and Cindy started glaring with each other, where Mia told them to make up. When Cindy heard Mia say “make up”, she yelled at her saying she will never be friends with a lowlife bitch like Hamida, and started slut-shaming Mia, and even went as far as ending her friendship with her, and then left. Hamida then gave Mia a smug look that was basically saying “I told you she was a bitch”, and then also left. 5 hours later, Mia and Hamilton were in the station, when Hamida suddenly sent an Iris message saying that she saw Adrian’s dead body in the woods. Summary *'Gregory Lynn' Murder Weapon *'Witch’s Oven' Killer *'Polly O'Brein' Suspects 7742BBD8-92E5-4E95-8B71-E69210C90B66.png|Lily Chen CB044990-13D6-4F00-BCF0-C39A3FCA08F9.png|Polly O'Brein F6DEEBC4-A5DC-46ED-B5A2-B15510ADC57C.png|Adrian Lynn (Grimsdale) F9FEDDB5-1140-4410-A349-4866AD2073FA.png|Gerard Warren 3DC47F70-23DE-4003-BB97-87FD24256DA9.png|Steve Liveman Quasi-suspects A3325FEF-B5D6-49C2-843B-F1EDEE0626C6.png|Adolfo Arias. 2493AF23-4EDE-477E-95EB-3C09366C4CE8.png|Elvira Milton 3A9B7972-8C41-4C84-AD8E-C37CBCE10A85.png|Evangeline Raju C19445A3-4185-4770-8219-095B2EC4DB71.png|Mia Loukas (Grimsdale) Killer’s Profile *The killer eats waffle pops *The killer take vitamin D supplements *The killer has a coloring book *The killer has rash *The killer wears a crystal necklace